sil
by sliver lover no1
Summary: the desaster of what happend at silver house on christmas


silver lover no1: hey its christmas yes hope u get evrything u want i don not own any characters from the story thay all belong to SEGA and enjoy.

its christmas each year all of silvers friends take turns is cooking tea this yeay its silver and its not as esay as it seems.

"all the guests will be here in an hour got to go faster even with my psycic powers its hard"

the phone rings " hello ?"

" oh my little silver how are u were comeing to you house u see your aunt has gone to huai for christmas so were comeng to urs for thr holiday kk love you bye"

"wait what no ... and she hung up grate just grate" silcer throws the pan against the fall with such power it all dints in

"ok evrything ready im trusting amy to brig the drinks all the presents ready the foods on the side what could possably go wrong *snif snif* hey can i smess something...OH OOOOOWWWWWW OH CRAP IT BURNS F(CENTORD)" silver put hand on the flaming grill but now he put his hand in some cold water

" ah that feels good" ding dong

"silver is evrything alright in there "

it was blaze

" erm... yea yes evrythings alright"

" silver do u mind if i come in a snow storms creeping in and teres a few other frends of yours who tagged along tay hurd the loud screeching aswell"

"yes come in its open"

blaze opend the door and sonic shadow amy rouge knux and evrione else where here

"erm evrione ...i hate to say this but... my parents are comeng "silver announced

whispers where going back and forth about silver having _alive_ parents

ding dong ding dong " yoo hoosweetie silver mommys here with daddy let us in sweetie"

evry one burst out laughing evry one exept blaze

his parents walked in amy brought the drinks evryone got one a drink

silver got a beer as did shadow thay were the only two who got a beer evryone else got wine or cola later shadow and silver walked out

5 mins later thay came back in in the bedroom thay had 51 packrts each of beer thay tryed to keep it to gether thay wnt out once more

and first shadow came out and said" im sssahoooww shadow yea shdow the hedhog ffffor our first act we will do CRASH THAT LET ME SHOW U HOW TO GO CRAZY COMEON SILVER LETS SHOW EM!" Once silver gets drunk his powers go out of control and can be very dangerous

silver and shadow went crazy silver used his powers to lift evryone around him and droped evry one 5ft from the air

~ the next morning~

" wha what happend shadow do you remember wwwwwhat happend"

"nnnnnno wwwhy ...silver why are the 51 empty boxes of beer around us and why are we surrounded in 255 empty beer bottles"

" oh no shadow _we_ drank all of thoes bottels..."

"THE GUESTS!" thay both yelled at the same time thay dashed down stairs

"what a mess" said shadow

" BLAZE"

blaze were uncontuas on the floor with scars all over her as were the others

a tear forms in theside of silvers eye

"silver are you ok " said shadow

shadow tuches silvers sholder

" dont tuch me im a monster i knocked envronr unconchus with my cursad powers"

silvers pale fur turns black he is now dark silver

"silver how dare u hurt sonic and you shadow "said amy

amy chased the black and the pale hedgehog all the way to the mall thay ran into a vitimans shop

" hey silver these pills are ausome" said shadow

" thise one makes you stronger "

shadows now buffed up arms he threw a punch at amy but missed

silver had calmed down now

he sees a container of pills labels with arrows going up and down and another with arows going left to wright

and one with an relly buffed man

silver eats all the pills from half the boxes of all the pills as did shadow he eat thr rest of thr buffess pills

amy comes around the corner shads throws a few punches at her some hit some miss amy says " shadow weve got bigger problems " once silver ate all thoes pills he got knocked outand nothing happend.

he jused passed out on the floor amy and shad carry silver home but something happens silver starts halusonating things and starts going crazy butthen passes out again

the two hedgys carry them home

once thay get thair silver slowly starts to wake up but is relly badly and serisly out of breth and he wakes up to evryone beying alright including blaze

silver lover no1: hope u liked my first ever story on this merry christmas.


End file.
